


Long Live the King

by AllfortheKing



Series: If Something is Different [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 征服二百九十三年，“魔龙”伊里斯二世病逝。二王子韦赛里斯·坦格利安成为坦格利安王朝史上最年轻的摄政王。





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设，半au，ooc ooc ooc，里面的政治安排都是瞎编。

他已经在圣堂呆了一整夜，十二岁的侄女坐在他身边。丹妮和小伊耿一开始还跟他们一起守灵，但毕竟是正在长身体的孩子，啄米了几次之后韦赛里斯就让他们回去睡觉了。

“祖父本来不喜欢我。”小公主的声音和姿势一样端庄，听不出什么情绪，“他从来都没有抱过我。”

“那时候他不喜欢任何人。”韦赛里斯忍不住笑了。

“他喜欢你。”雷妮丝黑亮的眼睛看住他，“‘国王偏爱他的幼子，七国皆知’。学士是这样说的。”

“可他偏爱的方式很让我受不了。”韦赛里斯实话实说，“因为他，八岁前我的命名日礼物一件都没留下来过。不管我有多喜欢。”

“后来他喜欢我了。”小公主扁扁嘴，“可我想要抱抱的时候，他就躲开。我想回来住，他也不让。”

韦赛里斯不知道该怎么向年纪尚小的侄女解释。三叉戟河之战后，伊里斯摆脱了他的疯狂，显露出原本柔软和善的性情。但同时他也有了些怪异的偏执，怎么也不肯让孩子们聚在身边，仿佛自己身上长了刺，会碰伤他们一样。“你们在多恩是安全的。比住回来要安全很多。”他只能这么说。这也是实话，伊利亚和她的孩子们在多恩没有遇见过刺客，而要不是对下毒和解毒同样精通的奥伯伦在御前会议任职，“魔龙”的统治可能在四年前就结束了。

“多恩太晒啦。”雷妮丝嘟嘟嘴，盯着停灵台边的烛火，“那两块石头真丑。”

“一点儿都不错。”年轻的摄政王立刻附和。画出来的眼睛一点不搭坦格利安家的银金色头发，远不及先王本人的深紫罗兰色，“石头上的眼睛该跟本人的一模一样——原来什么样子就做成什么样子。”

“他的眼睛跟父亲一样。”雷妮丝轻声说，年轻王子意识到这是她想说很久的话，“那几次祖父来流水花园看我们，我会把他错当成父亲。”

其实父亲说雷加的眼睛更像杰赫里斯二世一些，深紫中带点靛蓝。但韦赛里斯知道雷妮丝说得对，因为他自己也时常有这样的错觉，尤其是父亲对着竖琴发呆的时候。

“雷加其实很像他的。”摄政王同样轻声说。疯王也曾经是银王子。

“天要亮了。”小公主侧侧头，“我去把舅舅叫来。要叫姐姐也一起来吗？”她口中的姐姐是亚莲恩，韦赛里斯的未婚妻。

光是想到那个明媚的女子就能让他露出笑容。不过韦赛里斯摇了摇头：“不必了，让他按着顺序来就好。”多恩是忠诚的盟友，但现在他得靠自己一个个摆平来吊唁的领主们。

 

雷妮丝离开后圣堂里就只有韦赛里斯一个人了。紧张，确实，但并不畏惧。他从八岁起就知道会有这么一天，知道父亲撑不到小伊耿长大成人。

当初雷加的死讯传到君临，伊里斯在短暂的崩溃后奇迹般地恢复了神智，当机立断命人把有孕在身的王后和他、伊利亚公主和一双儿女分头送往龙石岛和多恩。伊利亚离开的时候，父亲把王冠交给了她。

他到现在都记得母亲那声颤抖得不能自已的“哥哥”，而她的兄长强忍着眼泪吻她额头，为往日的残暴向她道歉忏悔，然后独自一人返回红堡。那时詹姆爵士负责护送伊利亚，国王身边已经没有铁卫了。

后来的事他只比旁人知道的多些有限。兰尼斯特的先锋军到达君临城下准备强攻时，国王让百姓全部避上高丘，然后大地震动，魔龙苏醒。背上并无骑手的血红巨龙异常地有分寸，龙火只烧死了大约十分之一的西境军队，号称“魔山”的先锋官死在自己熔化的铠甲里，剩下的人望风而降，有幸见过国王容貌的人则赌咒发誓说红龙有着一模一样的紫眼睛。兰尼斯特成为保王军，后来赶到的泰温公爵在赫伦堡与提利尔家和其他坚定保王或闻讯倒戈的家族合击了簒夺者的军队。史坦尼斯死在风息堡后，劳勃·拜拉席恩死在混战时的龙火中。

至于其他。一场韦赛里斯完全不知道内容的密谈后，奈德·史塔克带走了一个婴儿，铁王座得到了北境的屈膝。琼恩·艾林公爵不愿投降，伊里斯将他判处叛国罪后又因其保护儿女的父亲身份施与宽恕，允许他返回谷地，只留下了他的右臂和艾林家族三分之一的领土。直到六年后国王遇刺诈死，几乎是立刻就不安分起来的谷地与河间地迎来了魔龙龙火的光临。

血火同源。不仅仅是族语。韦赛里斯摸了摸贴肉带着的瓦钢匕首。与其说是匕首，还不如叫刀片。王子可以肯定它不止饮用过一位龙王的腕血，但被称为魔龙（a Dargon）的就只有父亲。

如果有必要，他也会用这个割开自己的手腕。他知道那伤痕流够鲜血后不会愈合，永远翻开新鲜的血肉颜色。他知道火焰会代替失去的血流进身体进入循环，因为他亲眼见过，龙火烧掉半个奔流城时他就在伊里斯身边念诵咒语。结束之后父亲筋疲力竭地倒在他怀里，身体烫得就像火炭，韦赛里斯后来都奇怪衣服怎么没烧起来。那时他十四岁。他也知道自己未必能成功，但要是他不能，剩下的人选就只有小妹妹丹妮和侄女侄子。他宁可祈祷自己能化身新的魔龙。

 

有人走进了圣堂。出乎年轻摄政王的意料，那是新任鹰巢城公爵，人称“乖罗宾”的劳勃·艾林。他穿了一件过于宽大的斗篷，看起来比丹妮矮了一个头还多，眼睛瞪得大大的：“我见过他。”

你当然见过他。韦赛里斯在心里翻白眼。他烧了你家的月门堡，还有你父亲那个老顽固。

“他叫我回房间去。”乖罗宾的大眼睛一眨不眨地钉在停灵台上，“告诉我这是国王的仁慈。”

“罗宾！”有人压低了声音叫喊，急匆匆地跑进来，“天还没亮，我们不能进来！”

年轻的风息堡公爵拉着跟名字完全不相符的孩子往外走，临到门口又向一起长大的王子投以担忧一望，做个口型。摄政王看懂了，站起身准备迎敌。

 

几乎在蓝礼拖着罗宾离开的同时，凯岩城公爵走了进来。老狮子像是没看到王子一般，径直走到先王身边。真是比提利昂都难看，泰温把眉毛皱到一个会让凯冯担忧起来的程度，不及那双紫眼睛的万分之一。在意识到后果之前，他伸出手去想把石头拿走，扔得远远的，也许扔到奴隶湾。是谁把它们放在伊里斯脸上的？那个人的手应该跟着石头一起离开维斯特洛。

“泰温公爵。”王子的话里夹着刺，“我以为您还是会最后一个来呢。”

西境守护没有回话。他盯着死尸移不开眼睛。在见识过那些没有最异想天开只有更异想天开的“大计划”之后，他还是觉得眼前的东西荒谬得过了头，叫自己一时都不知是该笑还是该怒。

“想要出去吗？”王子貌似体贴地问，“如果您受不了，我们可以去王座厅谈。”父亲本来就很不喜欢这里。杰赫里斯的早夭让伊里斯把自己关在圣堂整整两周，而雷加的死让他再也不踏进神所一步。

王座厅，前首相下意识地想，上次他就是在王座厅见到伊里斯的。看到国王的第一眼就让他想把剩下的铁卫们都叫来怒斥一顿，他们是瞎了不成，竟然让那么虚弱的伊里斯独自一人接见外地领主？泰温坐过铁王座，知道它能让人多难受——而伊里斯几乎得把后背压在那些尖刺上才能支撑身体和保持清醒。他想把伊里斯立刻赶回寝宫好好休养别再劳神，如果他还是国王之手，一定已经那么做了。

他甚至想，既然伊里斯重拾了理智，那他们可以重新联手统治七大王国，就像二十年前一样，泰温·兰尼斯特依然是伊里斯·坦格利安的盾牌、支柱、和坚实右臂。

到现在，西境守护都惊诧于自己那时的天真，直到他意识到有些人是不能见的。如果他在簒夺者战争后不曾面见国王，而是回到凯岩城——甚至都不用走那么远，只要不在红堡里——靠信使或者渡鸦与伊里斯谈判，他都能冷静、镇定、不卑不亢、不为旧事所动，给兰尼斯特家赢来更丰厚的回报。毕竟不论初衷如何，他确确实实保卫了坦格利安家的铁王座不是吗？可泰温见到了伊里斯，痛苦虚弱、勉力支撑的伊里斯——同时发现自己不愿意去想那痛苦里有多少是因为丧子，又有多少是因为他的兵临城下——某些、某种他以为早就埋葬了的熟悉情感被触发了，强烈汹涌一如二十年前伊里斯为他佩上首相纹章时。

然后国王亲自动手……浇灭了刚刚重燃的火。

“您知道它们当中有一个是死的吗？”

狮子从回忆里惊醒，看到王子指了指自己的右眼：“月门堡被烧之后，父亲就看不见这边的东西了。从那时起，每次御前会议他都让我坐在右边，替他看。”

血火同源。泰温默默地想，如今没人会再以为那只是个传说了。少年时伊里斯曾经神秘兮兮地向他展示过一把瓦钢匕首，说用血献祭就能化身为龙。他该相信他的。

“我知道您很难相信。”王子眼看着他移开那两块滑稽可恶的石头，“但，千真万确，现在它们都是死的了。”

 

纯属放屁。泰温瞪着躺在圣台上的人，伸手想要把这个可恶的家伙摇醒。他绝对又是装的。哪有死人是这样的？伊里斯看起来睡得很好，跟上次相见时做比，简直是容光焕发，又年轻，又美貌，跟泰温记忆里的睡相没什么两样。是的，把睡过了头、黏在床上的国王从软枕上推起来也是他当首相时的责任之一。大部分时间里都能成功，但有那么屈指可数的几次他会被只穿一件睡袍的伊里斯拖上床去，国王用火热柔韧的身体压着他，手臂缠着他的脖子，半强迫地要求他当一会儿人肉抱枕。

就差把“冷漠”两个大字贴在脸上的年轻狮子自然是从来都没让他得逞过。他是国王之手，不是什么用来给上等人暖床的交际花，何况血液炽热的龙根本不需要人来暖床。他还记得这样对伊里斯说之后效果立竿见影，国王再也没那么干过。

现在呢？

现在泰温抓住了伊里斯的肩膀，隔着华服都可以明显感觉到后者的锁骨在硌他的掌心。国王身上从来没有这么凉过，就连淋过暮古镇的大雨之后都没有。既然他真的需要，那委屈自己当一会儿暖炉也不是不行……

“放开你的手，泰温·兰尼斯特。”猛然间王子明白了，他难以置信又怒不可遏地瞪大眼睛，声音发抖，如果能带武器进圣堂，前首相的身上一定已经多了一个贯通伤。泰温没有动，尽管摄政王的声音又一次把现实砸进了他的脑袋里，他还是收紧手指不肯放松：“请允许我跟他独处一会儿。”在葬礼正式开始前，他还有大概半个钟头的时间。

“你不被允许！你！你……”韦赛里斯咆哮起来，又深深吸气压抑住怒火。诸神在上，他知道父亲对泰温抱着怎样的感情，甚至知道父亲嫉妒雷加，因为雷加有琼恩·克林顿而他只有一个会背后捅刀子的泰温·兰尼斯特，可他万万没想到……

“你爱他。”摄政王冷酷地说，“你就是这样爱他的。”

 

“父亲以为你不知道——但你一直都知道。”

泰温当然知道。年轻的首相受人嫉恨，伊里斯又把偏爱表现得过于明显，他花了不少力气才杜绝了“国王的情妇戴着金手”这一类谣言，更不可能真的给伊里斯什么回应，装作不知是最好的。

“父亲还以为你只是骄傲。‘我从前以为他并无那样野心。只是太骄傲，不肯向任何人低头。’他的原话。”

西境守护第一次抬头正眼看住年仅十八岁的摄政王，伊里斯戴上王冠的时候还比他大点。前首相曾被称为“不戴宝冠的帝王”，从那之后就再没指望过伊里斯会明白他根本没有坐上铁王座的心思。

原来他是清楚的吗？那他当时为什么不肯答应……

泰温又想到上次与国王的会面。在伊里斯答应联姻、归还詹姆、增加封地、以及一系列低税政策之后，他提出愿意再度住进首相塔。

伊里斯的表情像是被人当胸捅了一剑。

“我办不到，泰温。我很抱歉，但我办不到。”他沉默了很久才说，“我们都变了，变了很多……”

这是什么莫名其妙的理由。泰温忍着不悦，劝告他：“你没法一个人应付反叛的领主们。伊里斯，让我帮你。”

一句话让他后悔至今。

国王在他话音刚落的时候就扭开了头，手臂颤抖得几乎靠不住扶手，看起来忍受着莫大的痛苦。好一会儿才说得出话：“我办不到，泰温，我办不到。”他努力吞咽，像是被粗砺的石子卡住了喉咙，费力吐出的字句像是光脚踩过火盆。

当时的凯岩城公爵只觉得受到了冒犯，现在的泰温明白了伊里斯声音里痛苦和绝望的源头——也许他一直都知道，只是不愿想清楚——伊里斯对他的信任比他所以为的更深更长久，他对伊里斯的感情也比他所以为的更难割舍，但这些都无济于事了。过去就是过去，无关现在也无关未来。他是伊里斯爱的人，是最好的国王之手，也是命令魔山围困君临城的反叛，他能从那双紫眼睛里看出被封在惨白嘴唇里的话：你本该跟他们都不一样。为什么是你。为什么偏偏是你。我宁愿你留在凯岩城作壁上观。你还要我怎么相信你。你还要我怎么相信其余所有人。

所以泰温在瑟曦的婚礼之后就回了西境。余下十年中，伊里斯跟他的最后一任首相，平平无才的切斯德伯爵相安无事。

 

“他是疯王（the Mad King）。”西境公爵用“衬衫的价格是九磅十五便士”的语气说，“任何长了脑子的人都会那么做。”

“而你是疯首相（the Mad Hand）。”韦赛里斯几乎咬碎一口牙，“任何长了脑子的人都不会把无情当做隐忍，把爱意当做轻侮。”

泰温发出一个短而急促、介于嗤笑和冷哼之间的声音：“那只是伊里斯告诉你的东西罢了，殿下。”

“他从来没告诉过我有关你的任何东西，泰温大人。除了你的强大能干。”摄政王看看躺着的伊里斯，再看看站着的泰温。父亲教过他很多用来控制自己情绪的小窍门，感谢他的先见之明，现在真的派上了用场，平静压过了荒谬感和愤怒，“我真庆幸他最后也只把你当做西境封君来对待。”

“他早该那么做。”

他那么做你就不会围困君临城了？你就不会站在杀害我哥哥的篡夺者那一边了？韦赛里斯连问都懒得问，却还是少年心性，实在忍不住地补上几句：“他已经那么做了。铁王座对西境的政策不会因为国王的更替而有所改变。如果你有什么新的条款或者要求，我们可以在葬礼之后详谈。”

在前首相能阻止自己之前，一个要求已经溜出了他的嘴唇：“请允许我跟他独处一会儿。这是国王许诺过的。”

韦赛里斯卡了一下才想起来“国王的许诺”到底是个什么玩意儿。他知道兰尼斯特家主是个固执的人，但毕竟跟先王不同，这是他第一次领教到泰温能有多固执。

“那么你获得了许可。”最终摄政王这样说，尽管“叫卫兵们来把凯岩城公爵拖出红堡”的念头十分诱人，他还是示意其他人都退下。自己走到门边，又回头用正常的音量说话：“即便你有极珍惜的肺腑之言——介于你把这些言辞藏了十年不曾出口，我打赌它们一定比凯岩城所有的金子加起来都宝贵——泰温大人，也该说给能听见的、活着的耳朵。”

 

这样的嘲讽实在与清晨拂面的一缕微风无什差别。泰温甚至没听完全句。生者的手指在依旧灿烂的银金色头发里逡巡，可惜圣堂里灯火太暗，照不出它万分之一的美感；生者的眼睛盯着并不苍白的嘴唇，轮廓一如往昔，只不过再也不会说出任何或得意或愤怒的话语。可生者不再在意了，时至今日他终于愿意承认自己对那双嘴唇的肖想并得以验证……

确实，他承认得有点儿太晚了。但是，地狱或者梦境，他们总有再见的时候。

 

泰温不知道这是他最后一次见到伊里斯。


End file.
